


That New Year Feeling

by Naumaxia



Series: Romantic Rivalries [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Icha Icha Paradise, M/M, New year is Gai’s birthday, gaikaka, kakashi is a virgin, kakashi maybe almost might have forgotten, make out paradise, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naumaxia/pseuds/Naumaxia
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve, not much is really happening. Then Kakashi gets home from recording the infamous Hokage’s speech to be played at midnight, seemingly exauhsted... emphasis on ‘seemingly’ ;)





	That New Year Feeling

“Thats it! I give up on all this!” Kakashi declared rather more loudly than usual as he marched into the Hokage residence and proceeded to flop down on the couch with no intention of getting up any time soon.   
“Tough day Rival?” Gai called from the other room. Kakashi simply grabbed a copy of icha icha and stuck his nose straight into it. As much as he loved Gai, for someone as antisocial as he was even talking to the people he loved seemed like too much effort.   
“Meh,” he murmured watching from the corner of his eye as Gai sat down next to him. “Stupid elders suggested we film the new year speech at 5am, who does that? It doesn’t have to air until midnight!” He turned over a little and snuggled into his boyfriend’s side. Cuddling was something he had never thought he would enjoy so much, but surprisingly it made him feel safer than he had ever felt in his life. Although, he was positive if his Anbu self could see him now it would be vomiting violently in disgust. There was a comfortable silence for a while, as Kakashi read and Gai... did whatever it was Gai usually did to keep himself silent. In fact Kakashi had never seen him this quiet before. Even when he was asleep Maito Gai had something to say, usually something quite flattering to the silver haired ninja. Kakashi turned the page of his book, yawning as he did so.   
“H-hey!” Gai protested. “I hadn’t finished that page yet.”   
“You were reading it?!” He spun his head round to stare in amazement at Gai’s extremely flushed face.  
“W- well... the story is just so captivating!” He declared.   
“The last two pages have literally been nothing but smut.” Kakashi said. “Hmm, I never knew you were into this sort of thing.” He mused as Gai’s face turned more red by the second. “I wonder...”   
He considered his options for a few minutes, before curling his fingers into the front of Gai’s vest and kissing him hotly.   
“I thought you were tired!” Gai choked out he minute he let up long enough to give him a chance to breathe.   
“Mah,” Kakashi shrugged. “You peaked my interest.”  
“Oh really?” Gai looked possibly a little annoyed, which his rival believed must be at least 90% just an act. It had been officially confirmed by Gai himself, that he was a great kisser.   
“Well if you don’t want to...” The silver haired ninja climbed slowly to his feet and trudged in the vague direction of the kitchen.  
“W-wha! No!” Gai protested. “I would never give up on the most hot blooded of all challenges!” In the old days Kakashi would be braving himself for Gai to rush at him and try tackle him by now. He almost missed that about Gai. Instead Gai simply struggled his best into his chair and attempted to follow him. Kakashi sighed and walked back, hoisting the taller man into his arms, awkward as ever.  
“Tell me Gai?” He asked grinning. “Do you remember much of page 76?” His self proclaimed rival just blushed in response. “I’ll take that as a yes then...”

[Haha! Anticlimax ‘cause I hate writing smut. Reading it, sure, but writing it makes me uncomfortable. I will give you some idea of what happened though...]

Waking up that morning was strange, but good strange. Not because it was a new year or he was another day older or anything sentimental like that, but because Kakashi Hatake had probably never had a better nights sleep in his life. Sure, since Gai had moved in he had always slept more soundly than he used to, but for once he felt truly rested. A glance out the window told him that realistically he should have been awake hours ago, Gai had already been long gone, his side of the bed stone cold. When Kakashi stood up he realised just how sore he was. He was even limping a tiny bit. If anyone asked he could probably blame it on training... he would try to anyway. After he was dressed, making one hundred percent sure all his bruises were covered by his mask and vest, he proceeded to trudge through into the kitchen. Gai was there, and quickly pecked him on the cheek as he sat down.   
“How are you this glorious morning my Rival?!” He grinned.  
“Mah, good.” Kakashi murmured digging into his cereal.  
“Hmm,” Gai stared intently at him for a moment or two. “I haven’t quite seen you this quiet for a long time Rival.” He mused. “Are you not feeling well?”  
“No, just a little sore.” He smiled. “From what I’ve read it’s completely normal. Still...” he smirked and watched Gai’s ears turn red. “I really did not expect to be fucked quite so hard by someone who can’t even walk properly.”  
“Do not use such profanities!” Gai exclaimed in horror, “It is hardly appropriate terminology for such pure and honest love!”  
“Not what you said last night.” Kakashi chided. Gai made a hmph noise and turned back to his cereal. And yes, they were eating cereal at eleven o’clock in the morning.  
“Rival?” Kakashi looked up at him.  
“Mhm Hmm?”  
“You said you read about it...” Gai’s ears started to revert back to their slowly fading red shade. “Does that mean that you have never been with another man before?”  
“Umm...”  
“Rival, have you never been with anyone before?!” Gai’s eyes widened in shock.  
“Well...” once again he was saved from complete irreversible embarrassment by his mask. “There’s nothing wrong with being a thirty year old virgin, alright.” He protested.   
“I just thought...” Gai trailed off for a minute as if losing track of his point. He looked up at Kakashi and suddenly the thought came back like a light switch had been turned on behind his eyes. “Well everyone experiments in their chunin years!”  
“My chunin years were between the ages of six and nine.” Kakashi deadpanned.   
“Ah, Umm...”  
“And I never thought you would be the type to ‘experiment.’” He said rather pointedly. His eyes flicked toward the floor for a split second, “I uh... I kinda figured you were the same as me.” Kakashi was only a little shocked when the next thing he felt was a pair of arms wrapping him up in another one of Gai’s infamous breath stopping embraces.   
“Please Rival! Don’t let this upset you. You know that you are my Man of Destiny! There was never anyone else for me and there never will be.”  
“Gai...” Kakashi smiled and pulled down his mask to kiss his rival soundly on the lips. “It was a truly amazing night, thank you for that. I love you, I don’t doubt you in the slightest.”  
“Kakashi!” Gai sobbed in happiness. Kakashi simply smiled and pulled him closer again, two pairs of lips moving in harmonious unity. After far FAR too long kakashi reluctantly pulled away. Gai let a disgruntled groan escape his lips.   
“Sorry,” Kakashi groaned. “Meeting with the Elders, these people never give me a break.”  
“When will you be back?” Gai asked as Kakashi got to his feet.   
“An hour or two, I’ve already missed the first fifteen minutes or so of the meeting.”  
“Kakashi!” The silver haired ninja began to walk away, already having heard this speech on tardiness around a hundred times. Heck, he was the one who invented speeches on tardiness. “Just so you know, you look really sexy limping like that.” Gai called after him. “Bet I can do an even better job next time.” The blood from Kakashi’s nose soaked into his mask as his face flushed red.   
“Well see you later,” He mumbled. “Oh, and happy birthday Gai.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I was to write more of these, what would you want them to be about? I’ve got one idea I’m working on already, but that’s about it at the moment.


End file.
